The invention relates to a system for controlling and monitoring the distribution of goods and merchandise.
A large number of systems are known in which the distribution of goods, for example the transport storage or availability of merchandise is, at least with respect to partial aspects, monitored semiautomatically or fully automatically. For example, in the case of an in-plant conveyer system for the commissioning of merchandise, such control is achieved by means of data carriers, which are mounted on transport containers for the merchandise and include destination addresses, as well as data stations which read the destination address when the transport containers travel by and adjust the transport path in such a manner that the destination address is finally reached. Compare German Patent Document DE-PS 30 10 637.
German Patent Document DE-PS 25 08 201, disclosed an arrangement for the no-contact arrival and departure control of transport containers each of which is connected with a transmitter/receiver having a programmable data memory. The transmitter/receiver is supplied with energy by means of a highfrequency energy transmitter, is queried and then transmits merchandise-specific data, such as information concerning the type of the merchandise, the owner or the addressee, to an external data receiver. The received data are then processed in a central processing unit in the manner of taking an inventory.
Finally, passive identity cards are known which are similar in shape and the appearance to a Eurocheck card and have an integrated circuit in which specific data of the cardholder are stored. Compare, for example, German Patent Document DE-OS 31 43 915. Accessing and changing the data are performed by way of a stationary external computer with a query and response apparatus. In the known identity card, data communication is accomplished via a transmitter/receiver unit with a microwave transmitter antenna, and a receiving antenna on the identity card. This type of an identity card is used, for example, as an account card, a company pass with access control, an insurance identification, etc.
All these systems take into account one aspect of the distribution of goods. However, container transport of packaged merchandise and goods requires a continuous monitoring and control from the manufacturer of the merchandise to the final consumer, particularly in view of product and risk liability as well as for the purpose of maintaining a transport system for freight within the national economy. Since the transportation of merchandise and goods in commerce as a rule takes place in a so-called open system in which uninterrupted documentation from the manufacturer to the consumer is often not possible, it is desirable that uninterrupted proof be maintained concerning the course of the transport from a management aspect as well as from the technical aspect, particularly in the case of environmentally hazardous materials. Semiautomatic or fully automatic production management systems, however, are essentially known only for internal transport systems; in partial aspects with respect to the destination systems, they are also known in rail traffic. Otherwise shipping papers are used almost exclusively for maintaining proof in business management. Thus, impermissible intervention into the transport of goods is possible because such systems cannot exclude the possibility in practice.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system of the initially mentioned type in which uninterrupted monitoring of the freight traffic is possible and in which impermissible intervention is therefore made more difficult.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a distribution and contral system in which a first unit, as the control and monitoring unit, is firmly connected with the goods to be distributed or with the transport container and accompanies the goods throughout the distribution process. In addition to a computer, it has sensors and actuators by means of which the momentary state of the distribution process is recorded, stored and possibly displayed. Access to this checking and monitoring unit is possible only by means of an active programmable memory card as the second unit, in such a manner that it is ensured by corresponding codes that only authorized persons obtain access to the data of all units.
A third unit, the analysis unit, has a read circuit which reads data stored in this memory card and updated by communication with the control and monitoring unit and summarizes it, for example, to form a log of the distribution process.
The whole system and particularly the control and monitoring unit may be built as a microstructure in the manner of a microsystem structure. The control and monitoring unit is, for example, a compact leaded box which has a standardized interface for the data communication with the memory card and, depending on the application, is equipped with different sensors and actuators, and can be programmed for different functions. The control and monitoring unit should be designed to be as secure as possible with respect to the deliberate destruction and falsification of data, and may, for example, be mounted in the bracing of a container where it would not be visible and would be difficult to access. This applies particularly to the elements of the control and monitoring unit which carry or process important data for the merchandise or goods and/or the distribution process, thus, for example, the computer.
Naturally, the interface, into which the active memory card can be inserted, remains freely accessible. The memory card itself is designed corresponding to the above-mentioned active programmable cards. It is used not only for the data access to the control and monitoring unit, but also replaces the previous shipping and transport papers and is therefore used as an electronic bill of lading and may also be filed as such and be activated. This memory card may be used, for example, for acknowledging the assumption or the transfer of responsibility for the transport and control operations; for acknowledging possible momentary conditions of the transport process indicated by the control and monitoring unit, such as an alarm condition; or for documenting the condition of the merchandise within the realm of responsibility. For the originator or addressee of the goods to be distributed, the memory card can document the whole course of the distribution process, such as the transfer of the goods from a truck to rail traffic, in which case, the date, the participating persons, etc. are indicated at the same time. Likewise, the read-out information stored in the memory card concerning the previous momentary conditions of the merchandise and of the distribution process may be indicated to the respective holder of the memory card by means of the analysis unit; for example, possible alarm conditions or the exceeding of limit values. The memory card therefore not only replaces the shipping papers but also makes it possible to obtain more information and gain greater control.
By means of the third unit, the analysis unit, the party responsible for the transport can, for example, read out the data stored in the control and monitoring unit up to the point in time of the delivery and document them as a proof of the party's performance. The addressee of the goods, in turn, will have access to the stored data during the entire distribution process, and can therefore determine whether limit values were exceeded during this distribution process and which persons were responsible for the transported goods during the distribution process. The third unit may also be present as a portable quicklook unit for the highspeed control of the merchandise and of the distribution process. This type of a portable unit may also comprise a printer by means of which information concerning the distribution process, such as the time, the controls, the monitoring events, the speed of the transport, etc. may be printed out.
The memories in the control and monitoring device and in the memory cards are programmed by means of a programming unit which among other things, determines the required steps and monitoring criteria within the distribution process and the distribution path. In addition, code circuits are provided so that only authorized persons who have access by way of an original coding may input or alter programming data, a feature which is especially important in view of the risk liability.
The system according to the invention may preferably be expanded by the addition of modules, such as sensors; for example protection and position modules which are installed at the location where the goods ar compiled and which emit monitoring and release signals for the transport or signals with respect to the exceeding of limit values. When such a monitoring signal is present, corresponding alarms are triggered, for example, by means of actuators. Likewise, position modules are conceivable which, together with the control and monitoring unit are arranged directly on the goods to be distributed, or on the transport container, and continuously emit the position coordinates of this container so that the path of the goods to be transported can be monitored continuously. Protection and position modules of this type may also be used for the protection of personal property, such as containers, pieces of luggage, passenger cars, and similar objects. These position modules may also be used as long-time functional modules in a closed-circuit operation.
Transmitting modules which comprise laser, IR, acoustical or optical transmitters and receivers, are integrated into the control and monitoring unit. The transmitting modules are programmed by way of the interfaces of the monitoring and control unit. If, for example, a truck transporting a container with a control and monitoring unit arrives near an entrance gate, a border crossing, or the like, in general, near a so-called central control point, the container can identify itself by way of the transmitting module if the central control point has corresponding receiving circuits and, if necessary, transmitting circuits.
Automatic position and protection modules may also be used in the case of hazardous goods, thereby facilitating improved monitoring capabilities. In addition, it is possible to connect several control and monitoring units with one another by way of a microbus structure, such as an optical fiber bus. Data concerning several goods or transport containers may be read out by way of a common bus, making it possible, for example, to write data into the memories of the individual monitoring and control units by wa of an address. This permits a monitoring by actuators and a display, for example, in the cab of a transport train.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.